


Missing Time

by Viridian5



Series: Tangled String [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Clones, Drama, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-03-31
Updated: 1998-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round robin as we briefly switch partners.  Sera pumps Krycek for information (among other things) while Mulder and Brian spend some time finding out what they have in common. Covers the missing hours in "Kicking the Hornets' Nest." <i>XF</i>/<i>Kalifornia</i> crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "The Red and the Black." Brian Kessler courtesy of Dominic Sena. Dark Angel/Serafine Fitzwalter/Cheryl Elend is mine.
> 
> Thanks to Small Woodinat Creature for proofreading and pronoun-testing.
> 
> The "incest or..." line was inspired by a similar one in Pares' "Pseudoecho." It was just too perfect.
> 
> This story addresses a few overlooked hours (are you happy now, Rosalita?) during "Kicking the Hornets' Nest." This one is smut with a little plot. Reading "Kicking the Hornets' Nest" would help but isn't necessary. I explain the important stuff as I go so you don't have to read all the other stories to make sense of this, but it would certainly help my ego if you did.

_"I'm a million different people from one day to the next"_  
  -- "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1\. RUNNING ERRANDS

"I would suggest trying the cheese blintz, Alexei. The filling is so light and fluffy it's almost like eating marshmallows," Dark Angel said as she watched him use the menu as a shield against her stare. Krycek peeked at her over the menu. The Kiev's odd bluish lights made her pale skin glow a little and turned her dark red lipstick even darker.

He knew better than to try to get her to the point of this meeting before she wanted to get there. He decided he should be content that she wasn't threatening to kill him, especially with everyone else out to kill him. He gratefully fell into their in-joke and old tradition of socializing over a meal. "Whatever you suggest, Serafine."

"Really." She put a world of meaning into the word. The waitress interrupted Angel when she came by and took their orders.

Once the waitress left, Krycek asked, "Where's Mulder?"

"Brian's keeping an eye on him. Mulder's safe."

Krycek leered. "I'm sure Brian is keeping him entertained," he said darkly, aggrieved. Krycek remembered how hard Mulder had tried to keep him away from Brian. Imagine Krycek's surprise when he walked in on Mulder and Brian involved in a very heated tryst. If they'd invited him in, maybe he wouldn't be so angry now.

With a well-placed knee Serafine overbalanced the table on Krycek. The table edge hit him in the groin first, making him squeak in agony, then their two glasses of ice water hit him in the chest, followed by the two rolled-up napkins containing their silverware. The table crashed against his knees before it hit the floor on its side.

When the very annoyed waitress came back to clean up and return the table to its original position, Serafine kept saying to the waitress, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. I just hit it with my knee, that's all..." Krycek tried to think past the pain and remember to breathe. If the agony ever subsided, he could think about drying himself.

Five minutes later they had the table back in place and new silverware and glasses of water. "That was a very stupid thing to say, Alexei. You're much smarter than that," Serafine said.

"I've killed people for less."

"So have I. You could be dead now for what you said instead of alive and clutching yourself."

"Then let's get down to business. Straight trade of information? I think we each have a few tidbits the other would like to know."

"Do you really think so?" She crossed her legs, revealing more than a hint of thigh covered only by a rose-lace-patterned thigh high stocking and garter belt. Krycek felt himself responding even after the incident with the table.

You would think she wouldn't be able to defend herself in a short, flouncy skirt and stiletto-heeled boots, but you would be wrong. She could pack weapons in the most unlikely places, as he knew from experience. She could also kill barehanded. She never used to be so openly challenging though. Of all the personae Krycek had ever seen Angel wear, Serafine Fitzwalter had to be the most overtly sexual and dangerous.

Before Angel met Brian Kessler, one of Mulder's clone twins, she was Nicole Desjardin, an almost butch woman who dressed in a very utilitarian style and was popularly known as the Ice Queen. She went Goth soon after hooking up with Kessler. How much of what she was now was due to Brian's influence?

Krycek smirked. Not too long ago he'd pondered that question in reverse.

"You could start with this whole war in heaven thing. I'm still trying to keep all our alien visitors straight," she said.

******************************************************  
2\. WE INTERRUPT YOUR USUAL PROGRAMMING

"So this kid held off a psychic vampire by using imagery from one of his favorite albums," Brian said as he sprawled on the couch looking obscenely comfortable.

"Which was?" Mulder asked, sprawled next to him. Brian had only let him drink enough to get mellow and a little fuzzed.

"Pink Floyd's _The Wall_. The problem came when his attacker used some of _The Wall_'s imagery to its own advantage. It became the Wyrm. The kid brought me and Sera into his mind to face off with it." Brian smiled. "We had to do some dragon-slaying. It was interesting. We were bound only by what we could think or believe."

"So whose apartment is this?" The place, decorated in varying shades of blue, was large and airy but sparsely furnished. Mulder wiggled his bare toes in the thick, plush carpeting.

"It belongs to Camilla, one of Serafine's friends from the vampire gaming community. She's an investment banker during the day. She has three apartments in the city. She uses this one as her lair of seduction."

"Uh-huh." Mulder turned to look at Brian's face but Brian maintained a carefully blank expression.

"I went to a recent gathering as your character, Julian." Brian started to smile.

"Did anyone notice the difference?"

"They thought the scars were fake but artful. Camilla said that I was much handsomer than the last time she saw me." Brian ducked out of the way of Mulder's swing. "Hey! Later she asked if I was still with the X-Files. I told her I had been transferred to pet snatchings--"

"Pet snatchings!" Mulder knew from recent experience that his clone had the same erogenous spots as he did, so he suspected that Brian was also ticklish in similar places. Mulder went on the attack. Brian shrieked and fell onto the carpet with Mulder diving after, still tickling all the while.

"Do you have something against pets?" Brian gasped, his voice going into a higher register, as he writhed. "From what we were doing in that hallway earlier, I know you have nothing against heavy petting--Not the feet! I knew I shouldn't have taken my boots off! You son of a bitch!"

Brian rolled around in an effort to escape. Mulder grabbed one of Brian's wrists, briefly fingering the old handcuff scars, to try to keep him in place and soon found himself flung across the room. As his head hit the fortunately soft carpeting, Mulder cursed himself for his own stupidity and understood why Brian hadn't really been fighting him. Brian could kill him.

Brian rushed over. "I'm sorry! I lost it for a second there."

"Not your fault," Mulder gasped as he tried to get his air back. Brian's silver cross on its long chain kept smacking his nose. "I know you have a phobia about things circling your wrists. I know better."

Assured that Mulder would be okay, Brian started to smirk. "Nothing came loose, right? I don't hear anything rattling around."

Mulder caught the metal link dangling from Brian's studded collar with one finger and pulled him down, then rolled until Brian was the one on his back on the carpeting. Mulder laughed and pinned him without touching Brian's wrists. Mulder had intended to be playful but found himself kissing Brian instead, parting Brian's lips with his tongue and exploring the inside of Brian's mouth. Brian still tasted sweet.

He could feel Brian's erection strain against his own through two layers of denim and cotton each. Mulder remembered those stolen moments in the hallway of that dark club and found himself wishing that he hadn't stopped his investigation of his clone's body. Maybe he'd get a second chance now. Brian seemed to be as aroused by this as he was.

When they broke off to breathe, Brian said, "We need some ground rules."

"What about spontaneity?"

"Spontaneity leads to having a hot encounter in a hallway, touching on almost every erogenous zone your partner has, then suddenly deciding that you shouldn't be doing this."

Mulder sighed. "Your point."

"First, I'm not Krycek, and I won't pretend to be him. If you're not here with me, I'm not going to let myself be used like a cheap copy. Second, if you have punishment sex in mind, I'm out of here. I'm not going to help you do something you'll hate yourself for later. I don't dish out or receive pain. I know you're into that sometimes."

Mulder blushed. "You weren't really sleeping that night in the motel room, were you?"

"You and Krycek sound like cats in heat when you screw. People on the next floor woke up."

"Sorry."

Brian grinned lopsidedly. "No problem. That's it."

"'Almost' every erogenous zone?"

"You missed one." Brian darted in and tongued the inside of Mulder's elbow.

Mulder bucked and gasped, "I didn't know about that one!"

"Well, then this experience has already been valuable. Feel free to tell me what you want." Brian sat up and pushed Mulder with him. "Why do you smell like gardenia?"

"_You_ smell like gardenia. Some of Angel's perfume rubbed off on you."__

"Apparently I'm passing it along." Brian took Mulder's right wrist. "You wanted to do something with mine earlier but I couldn't let you. Was it this?" Brian breathed on the inside of the wrist, making Mulder shudder. "Or this?" His tongue flicked out, and Mulder moaned.

"It was both," Mulder said before he reclaimed Brian's mouth with his own, kissing almost mindlessly. Mulder fought against the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to watch. In the darkness of the club he had been aware of Brian's resemblance to him but in the light it was surreal watching his own face relax with passion, seeing eyes so like his own darken as the pupils dilated. Brian's eyes took on an indolent, heavy-lidded look, and his lips started to look wet and swollen from all the kisses. "Alex was right about my lips," Mulder said.

Brian's left eyebrow raised. "I'll give you a tip that can extend your life. Don't ever discuss your former lover with your current one." Then he started to tickle Mulder mercilessly.

"I thought you said this wouldn't be punishment!" Mulder shrieked.

"This isn't punishment; this is education." While Mulder was helpless Brian picked him up and tossed him on the bed. At Mulder's look, he explained, "The carpet's nice, but I'm not letting myself get rugburn." Brian flung himself onto the bed and giggled when he almost bounced Mulder off.

"I could make a fortune bottling whatever you're on."

"I'm just happy. Aren't you?" Before Mulder could answer, Brian started to nuzzle his neck and unzip Mulder's jeans.

//Yes,// Mulder thought to himself with some surprise as he reciprocated by unzipping Brian's jeans. He wondered if Brian had given him a drink just to relax his shields and let his empathy, his talent for getting into other people's heads, loose. Brian radiated enough good cheer right now to keep four people very happy, and Mulder couldn't help but respond. He felt giddy. Only hours earlier Mulder had been despondent. Sometimes his extreme highs and lows worried him, but not in the middle of a high this high.

Tomorrow he would worry again, and pine for Alex even as he felt disgust at himself for doing so. For now he would relax and let himself feel safe in the hands of someone he trusted.

Earlier, after the aborted effort in the hallway, Mulder had angrily asked Brian if Brian had gone along intending to give Mulder a mercy fuck. Brian had responded in the disgusted negative. Mulder then assumed that Brian was just curious, as he was. But right now Mulder saw another possibility. Brian rode a spectacular high right now and wanted to bring Mulder along. Brian seemed to care deeply for Mulder, maybe even love him. Anyone asking about the appropriateness of sex between them only had to remember that Brian's steady lover was one of Samantha's genetically engineered sisters, thus Brian's as well.

Mulder couldn't decide if his inability to know exactly what his clone was thinking was a good sign or bad. He'd think about it later.

Brian nipped at his throat and said, "Hey, I'm getting lonely out here by myself. If you're not interested I could go read a book or something."

"If you stop, I'll kill you."

Mulder and Brian undressed one another slowly with long caresses. Brian seemed to be able to get each of his fingers to impart a slightly different pressure on Mulder's skin, making him crazy. Mulder wondered who taught him.

When Mulder reached to remove Brian's black T-shirt, Brian's hands went up to his neck to remove the studded collar first, but Mulder stopped him. "Leave it on. I like it," Mulder said as he used the hanging metal link as a handle to bring Brian's face closer.

Brian grinned. "I'm leaving the cross on too. Deal with it."

"The more the merrier."

Mulder whipped Brian's shirt up over his head and smiled at how it tousled Brian's short, spiky hair as it pulled off. He frowned at the white gauze pad taped to Brian's right arm near the shoulder but refused to ruin his mood by asking about the wound. Brian took off Mulder's T-shirt and started to lavish attention on his nipples, alternately nipping and sucking, while his hands stroked that very sensitive spot at the small of Mulder's back. Brian seemed to sense where Mulder wanted his hands to roam, probably through a familiar body language, so Mulder tried to reciprocate. Mulder could feel himself start to babble as his mind emptied. He slowly realized that Brian was singing instead of humming against his nipples.

"Nevermore," Brian said as he looked up at Mulder. "Sex makes you think of Edgar Allan Poe poems?"

"Among other things, yeah. What were you singing?"

"Dunno. Oh, wait, it was 'My Sanctuary' by Pig. `Two wrongs don't make a right / Two blacks don't make a white / Devotion isn't what it seems...' Sorry."

"Don't be." As Mulder kissed Brian again, Mulder's hands stroked down Brian's back, over the firm ass and further down, until they found the spot they searched for. Brian shuddered against him and moaned insistently into his mouth. Finally Mulder realized that he was saying, "Drawer."

Mulder reluctantly broke away and opened the nearest drawer on the night table, only to gape at its contents. "Her lair of seduction, huh? She must have some social life." He chose some condoms from the assortment and a tube of lubricant. He didn't let his eyes linger on the toys.

Mulder looked back at Brian sitting on the bed. Flushed, breathing hard, and with an unimaginably wanton look in his eyes, Brian pulled him closer. "Lube fight?" Brian whispered.

Mulder almost lost the contents of the tube with his surprised squeeze but recovered in time. "Do you know that you're a nut?"

"Oh, just take me already."

Mulder lubricated his fingers then slowly inserted one finger into Brian's hot tightness, determining the best angle from Brian's reactions. He knew he had a winner when Brian spasmed against him. "Another one," Brian gasped as his hands clenched and unclenched against Mulder's back. Mulder obliged and started to thrust in and out with them. "Another one," Brian gasped. Mulder added a third the next time his fingers exited. He soon plunged back in. "Another one," Brian gasped.

"Are you sure? I didn't think you were into fisting."

"I'm not. Just one more, then you can do what you like with me," Brian said in a hot, breathy tone that made Mulder willing to do anything it asked of him.

So Mulder did as he was told. At the first thrust, Brian clutched him in a death grip and bit at his neck, driving Mulder to a higher state of excitement. When he felt they were both more than ready, Mulder removed his fingers and put a condom on as Brian vibrated against him. Finally he slipped behind Brian and plunged in. As they moved together their breathing synchronized, and Mulder realized that they were even making the same sounds. As Mulder pushed forward, Brian pushed back, each working toward the maximum penetration possible.

Mulder's hands snaked around to Brian's rock hard cock to give him some release, but Brian swatted his hands away, saying, "I'm saving that for later." Mulder felt himself grow even harder at the thought.

Mulder approached the edge and plunged over it when he felt Brian's muscles clench even harder around him and Brian's hands reach back to clutch his ass. Mulder screamed as he exploded.

They remained entwined for a few minutes, breathing together, with Brian's head resting on Mulder's shoulder. Finally Mulder said, "My turn and I want it now," and followed it with a tongue flick to a sensitive spot in Brian's ear.

Brian smiled wearily. "Greedy."

"And proud of it." As Mulder put the condom on Brian's still-hard cock, he asked, "How the hell did you maintain control? I could feel your orgasm." He stroked the lubricant on too and felt Brian grow harder.

Brian grinned. "That's the thing about having a steady. When you get taken care of on a regular basis, it does wonders for your self-control."

"Oh, fuck you."

"We just did that." Brian shot Mulder a look that made Mulder's cock twitch. "Now it's your turn." He pushed Mulder down onto the bed on his back.

By the odd unspoken current that ran between them right now, Brian knew exactly what Mulder wanted. No other preliminaries. Brian eased into Mulder a tiny bit, then pulled out, went in a little deeper, then pulled out, with each gentle thrust slowly pushing ever deeper and harder and moving faster. Mulder bit his lip and let out a low groan. They quickly developed a rhythm, but it was five long minutes before Brian pushed all the way in and started to really thrust. Gasping, Mulder locked his legs around Brian and tried to pull him in even deeper. They finally came together, and Brian collapsed onto Mulder. Ever solicitous, Brian wearily rolled them over onto their sides so he wouldn't be crushing Mulder into the mattress.

"Did we sound like two cats in heat?" Mulder asked softly.

"I couldn't hear a thing over my own breathing and heartbeat. But I have to ask, is fucking your clone incest or masturbation?"

Mulder couldn't complete the exasperated clout to the head he'd intended to give Brian before they both passed out.

******************************************************

Krycek walked down the street with Serafine and once again felt amazement at how much better the world seemed on a full stomach. "I heard Brian ask Mulder about your left collarbone," he said.

"What?"

"Okay, about Cheryl Elend's left collarbone. Brian wanted Mulder to find out whether Cheryl Elend broke her left collarbone as a child. I assume that means something to you."

"Shit. I can guess what conclusions he's coming to now." Suddenly she gave him a sidelong look. They both pulled guns from their jackets, leapt for cover, and started shooting behind them. Three men fell to the street dead, one fled for his life, and the last tried to drag himself away with one hand clenched over his stomach to keep his insides in. Serafine walked over to the last one and gave him a not-so-gentle kick. "Which one of us are you after?"

He said, "Both, you bitch," before he died.

Krycek felt disappointed at how quickly it ended. His blood was up now. Looking over at Serafine, he was surprised to see her flushed and staring at him with a hot, dark look in her eyes, a confirmation that she felt the same. Maybe he would be able to work his excitement off after all.

"I have a room two blocks away," Krycek said, uncertain of her.

"It's not doing us much good while we're out here, is it?" Dark Angel replied in a dark, sweet voice.

Krycek didn't remember the walk in or unlocking the door to his apartment or closing it behind them. They clutched one another tightly, roughly, and Krycek hungrily kissed her lips, even though he had to crane his neck up uncomfortably to do it.

He'd had a crush on her forever, ever since one of his trainers showed him an old surveillance camera video of her working out. She'd moved with such deadly grace, force, and speed. At the end she walked right up to the camera and smashed it. Her trainers never could figure out how she could find any camera in a room, no matter how well hidden.

"I'm too tall for you," she said. She still smelled of blood.

"The heels don't help."

"Maybe this will." She led him to the bathroom then sat on the edge of the sink, legs dangling, the spike heels of her vinyl boots hitting the wall. It put her at almost the right height. She spread her legs a little, just enough to invite. "You want this so bad, you work for it."

Krycek grinned at her words, at the way she gauged his reaction to her and guessed what he wanted. Two could play at this. He closed with her and thrust his tongue into her mouth as his hand trailed down starting at her chest and finally under her skirt, sliding over his lace stocking to the garter belt to warm, bare thigh to--He gasped at what he found there. "A zipper? What kind of night did you think you were going to have?"

"Sometimes when I'm with Brian I don't have the patience to take everything off," she purred.

"Brian's a lucky man." He unzipped her panties and caressed her. She hissed as he thrust his fingers into her. He could feel her undo his pants and start to stroke his cock, constantly changing speed and pressure. Once in a while her hand would cup and squeeze his balls. Right now he knew she could castrate or kill him at any time.

Krycek didn't know how much longer he could wait before he let go.

"You don't have to wait. I'm ready now. But first--" She let go of his cock, to his disappointment, and reached into her leather jacket until she found a condom. She roughly put it on him, making him harder. "I don't know where that thing has been." It sounded more hard then sexy, but that was how he wanted it.

Krycek thrust deeply into her and was rewarded with a very gratifying moan from her wet lips. He was amazed as he felt her muscles tighten and relax around his cock, milking him. Once again thinking that Brian was a very lucky man, he started to thrust forcefully, crushing her against the wall. He could feel her zipper scrape at his balls. Her legs locked around him, and he could feel her heels scoring the backs of her legs and her nails clawing his back. The friction of the lace and vinyl against his bare skin made him groan. He felt the pressure build until he felt her give a truly incredible squeeze around his cock that made him explode. He collapsed against her.

Krycek tried to interpret the sly expression in her dark eyes, made even darker by the black eyeliner that rimmed them. They both had a spook's background and could use sex as another weapon in the repertoire. He wondered which of them had won this round.

"Do you want to go again?" she asked.

******************************************************  
3\. RETURNING HOME

With the morning sunlight warm against his face, Mulder woke up disoriented but happy. Remembering where he was and why, he smiled down at Brian snuggled beside him. Brian's spiky hair stood up a bit. As if feeling Mulder's regard, Brian woke up with a sleepy smile and looked at him with eyes slightly fogged and dazed. "Morning," Brian said. "Hungry?"

"Yes, but no powdered sugar." While Mulder didn't like the stuff himself, he had to admit that Brian's love of it made him taste good. Mulder's fingers played with the chain link dangling from Brian's collar.

"Someday you'll come to your senses," Brian said. To Mulder's regret, Brian got up out of the bed and, to Mulder's delight, stretched unselfconsciously, revealing a fascinating play of muscle and an array of love bites. Then he covered up in a robe and walked to the kitchen. "How about French toast, no powdered sugar?"

"Okay. Can I use the shower?"

"Sure."

As Mulder gathered his clothing from various corners of the room, his nose wrinkled at the heavy stench of cigarette smoke. He hadn't noticed last night. He couldn't wear these.

Brian seemed to notice because he said, "It's okay. You can borrow something from us, and we'll wash those for you, holding them hostage until you bring our clothes back. I hung your jacket on the fire escape last night, so it should be aired out enough to wear."

Mulder wondered when he got the time. "You'll make someone a good housewife someday." The spoon hit him right between the eyes. "Ow!"

"Another tip to extend your life: never insult your cook."

Mulder walked into another room and picked out a pair of boxers, a pair of Brian's blue jeans and a black T-shirt, probably Angel's, that had the biohazard trefoil symbol with the words "Warning! Biohazard sharps!" written in white around it. While he took his shower he thought he could vaguely hear Brian singing. Mulder never thought much of his own singing but Brian sounded pretty good. While toweling his hair, Mulder put on the jeans and sighed at the close but comfortable fit. They had been worn soft in all the right places. Oddly, it felt more intimate wearing Brian's jeans than sharing a bed with him, but then, there were few people he could exchange pants with after a night of passion.

When Mulder returned to the kitchen, his food was finished and he fell upon it with a gusto he normally didn't have for breakfast. Brian watched approvingly and smiled at Mulder's occasional attempts to talk with a mouthful of toast. Mulder noticed that his jacket was already slung over a nearby chair.

Angel walked in as Mulder finished the last bit of toast. She immediately kissed Brian hungrily then asked, "So what are your plans, Mulder?" One eyebrow rose as she noticed the shirt Mulder wore. She did smell like blood, just as Brian had predicted she would when she returned. Blood and something else. Something familiar.

Mulder felt the darkness rising up again as he thought about her smelling of blood and the bandage on Brian's arm, but it subsided without much struggle. He looked at Brian, but Brian had a sublimely innocent look on his face.

"I'm going back to Virginia. Scully's probably worrying about me," Mulder said.

"I could drive you to the airport."

"No, you just got in. I'll take a cab. What's our address?" he asked as he got his cell phone from his jacket to call a car service. The three of them made a little more pleasant small talk until Mulder's ride arrived. Brian gave Mulder a hug and kiss then waved at him from the doorway until Mulder turned the corner.

When Brian returned, Angel was sitting on the couch untying her boots. "Let me do that," he said as he knelt before her. "So how was Krycek?"

She laughed. "You've been hanging around me too long. Why do you want to know?"

"You have his smell on you. I want to know if I'm missing anything."

Her playful swat to his head turned into a caress. "He's about what I expected. I don't understand him, but then I didn't understand his sexual relationship with Covarrubias either. No matter how he feels about Mulder, he can't seem to keep it in his pants. So how is Mulder doing?"

"I removed that homing chip from his neck last night and put it on a newspaper delivery truck. Let's see what the Consortium makes of that. The damned chip was so small that I could cover the wound with a small Band-Aid. Mom wanted me to go to medical school. I wonder how she would feel about how I'm getting my education." He sighed. "Mulder needs help, but he's so needy that I don't think one person could deal with him, at least at first. Maybe he needs a group of people."

"A group of friendly, generous polygamists, maybe?" When she saw Brian looking at her winningly up from under his eyelashes, she said, "Brian--"

He laughed and massaged her right foot when he freed it from the boot. "Not us. I don't think he can deal with what we do for a living. I have to admit to thinking about going back with him, at least to make sure that he eats right and doesn't abuse himself too much, but it would make me and him too much of a target and he would feel guilty about stealing me from you."

"St. Brian," she said fondly then stared at him when he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later." Brian abruptly turned serious. "The problem is that Mulder has to want to be helped. I think he believes that he does. Sometimes. So did you get anything useful from Krycek besides--"

Angel swatted him before he could finish his sentence. "I got some interesting information from Krycek. Among other things, I now have a copy of the transcripts from the Consortium's hypnotism session with you a few years ago."

"Is it for real?"

"Seems so. I need further analysis to tell." She looked down at him and paid special attention to where his robe gaped. "What do I have to do to make you wander around me naked more often?"

"I'm going to take a shower soon. There's no point in getting dressed just to get undressed."

"You know, I'm feeling very dirty. Is there room for one more?"

"I'm sure I can fit you in," Brian said as he pulled her onto the floor with him and kissed her.

******************************************************

Mulder washed his hands in the men's room in the United Airlines terminal section at Newark Airport and looked at his watch again. His plane had already been delayed two hours, and he could feel his good mood evaporating.

He heard a familiar tread behind him and relaxed as he was pulled up against a familiar body. Krycek's hand came around to stroke his groin. "You up for some show and tell, Fox?" Krycek took Mulder's groan for an affirmative and led him into a stall, locking the door behind them.

They kissed and rubbed against one another feverishly. "You should wear tight jeans more often," Krycek breathed into his ear. Then they heard someone enter the men's room. "We might get caught. I guess you'll just have to be quiet." Krycek followed his words with touches at Mulder's nipples and groin that made it almost impossible not to scream. "Unzip yourself."

His hands trembling with excitement, Mulder unzipped the jeans and pulled down the boxers. As he did so he could feel the usual Mulder returning, as if he had gone on vacation and left the house to be looked after by someone else. Someone happy and carefree, but someone who didn't live there and would have to leave once the owner got back.

Mulder had enjoyed his night with Brian, but it couldn't match the illicit thrill, the corrosive kick of being with Krycek. The feeling of throwing aside his pride to beg his enemy for his touch. The danger and the shame and the sheer tawdriness of it all gave their trysts a certain something no amount of sweetness could match. Mulder knew that he didn't deserve happiness, security, or Brian's goodness. He deserved this.

Krycek pushed Mulder into the corner of the stall as he started to lick and nip at Mulder's cock, making Mulder bite his lip to stop the man outside from hearing anything. Once in a while Alex looked up at Mulder as he worked with an expression that made Mulder's heart pound. Alex did love him, as he did Alex. Mulder smiled savagely. That made it all even more wretched.

Mulder knew he belonged here, and when Alex finally stopped playing with him and took his cock deep into his throat as he sucked, Mulder felt like he had finally come home.

### End


End file.
